In previous devices the adjustments of the backstops to the length of the sheets discharged from the sheet making device were performed manually and the inaccuracy of such adjustments affected unfavorably the uniformity of the stacks formed at the discharge end of the stacker; furthermore the snubber mechanism must be properly adjusted both at the delivery end of the take-off conveyor and at the receiving end of the adjacent stacker device for proper transmittal of the bundles of sheets formed on the take-off conveyor.
The object of this invention is to provide accurate control for the positioning of the back-up device and also to facilitate the adjustment of the snubbers for the accurate arrangement and transmission of the bundles of sheets for stacking.